


Frail

by smittenhufflepuff



Series: Freezing and Melting [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Crying, Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Injections, Needles, Not Beta Read, Torture, Trigger Warnings, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenhufflepuff/pseuds/smittenhufflepuff
Summary: It was all too dangerous for someone who looked so frail./////////////////////////////////////Shiro watches as Matt is experimented on.





	Frail

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This fic includes major character death and descriptions of unethical experimentation. It also includes needles, blood and seizures. Towards the end has a character mourning.
> 
> If you are triggered (and I mean that in the actual sense not the meme sense) by any of these please do not hurt your health by reading this. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING.
> 
> This fic was inspired by Dichotomous_dragon from their angst prompt. Thank you for fueling my angst once again.

Shiro was confused. He didn’t understand what was happening. He was on the Kerberos mission one moment and next he was here. ‘Where is here?’ he didn’t know but there were strange and angry looking aliens staring down at him. ‘Aliens? Yes, they had to be’. Looking next to him he saw Matt but not Sam- he had already been taken. To where? He did not know. The tall aliens had said something about a planet and becoming a worker but no for them. Matt and Shiro were young enough to be left for something else.

The pilot was talking before he could stop himself. He said who they were, their mission, asked why they had been taken. All the words came out angry yet scared, confused. Like a cornered wild animal. He felt like a wild animal. 

Matt looked scared, truly terrified. He wanted to take the younger man away from this, it was all too dangerous for someone who looked so frail. 

The next thing he knew, the two of them were taken away from the room without so much as some threats thrown their way. They were forced into ill fitting clothes and pushed into an overcrowded room. At first Shiro tried to hug Matt but was shouted at and told to move away. When he didn’t the guard stunned him causing him to fall to the floor twitching. Matt kneeled down beside him but didn’t touch. He kept saying they would get out soon, just wait a little longer. 

Eventually they moved everyone from that horrid cramped room to a hallway and lined them up. Matt stood in front of Shiro and was the first to see what they were going to walk into. An arena, a pit fight. Matt shuffled back in shock, his body began to shake in terror- he wasn’t made for fighting. Once again Shiro’s body worked before he could think and pushed matt out the way and onto the floor all the while screaming about being bloodthirsty. 

Briefly, before the guards hauled him up and out, Shiro looked into Matt’s eyes and made a promise to him just like Matt had. 

“We’ll get out of here, soon.”

Once in the ring Shiro blocked out any other thoughts that weren’t to do with surviving. 

He won.The man couldn’t quite believe it but it was true. He had won and that was it. Shiro stepped towards where he had come out, the guards escorted him to a new room. It was more like an operation room, with viewing room that they pushed him towards. They strapped him to a chair and told him that he was not going to be hurt. That he did well in the fight. That they just needed him to watch something. 

Shiro was confused, and it was only made worse when they brought Matt in. He was blindfolded and had the same expression he had last time Shiro had seen him- terrified. Shiro started to pull on his restraints and protest but they did nothing.

Matt was placed onto the operating table. They also restrained him just they done with shiro. Needles were stuck into his arms and strange looking fluid was injected into him. The man started to shake, beginning as just a slight tremble that could have been mistaken for his fear then turning into full spasms. Shiro couldn’t look away as he watch Matt seize on the table. His breathing looked laboured and at some points it looked as if he couldn’t breath at all. One of the guards in the room pressed a button and suddenly Shiro could hear everything. Choked sobs and cut off screams burst from the speakers. Shiro screamed with them. 

The next injection was pressed under Matt’s skin, it was a different colour this time. His spasms calmed down but the screams only got worse. Matt started thrashing and clenching his muscles, his face completely scrunched up. When the man moved all to suddenly there was an awful popping sound and one of his shoulders went limp. The pilot stopped screaming as it happened, quiet tears streamed down his face. It didn’t stop the man from violently shifting however.

When the next needle was shown, Shiro knew it was the last one. Maybe it was how long the alien was taking to prepare it or maybe it was the smiles on the guards faces. Before Matt was injected, the blindfold was removed and he slammed his face to the side, staring directly at Shiro. For the second time, Shiro wanted to take him away from all this, just fix everything. He felt truly helpless.

The final needle was pressed in and Matt’s movements stilled. His breathing slowed from how erratic it had previously been; his eyelids drooped and slowly blinked. A trickle of blood came out of his mouth before he started to choke on it. The red liquid spat from his mouth, dark and thick. Shiro sobbed and screeched from behind the glass, demanding to be set free. Matt stayed silent as he stared at his pilot, his companion, his friend. His eyes looked so tired, so little fight left to spark them. For a moment the older man’s brain tricked him into believing that maybe he just needed sleep. That a rest could fix all the sickness that had been inflicted onto the young science officer. Then the speakers went silent. 

The steady stream of blood that was coming out of Matt’s mouth slowed to drops. Shiro was frozen. There was no movement from Matt’s chest. Shiro was frozen. Sleepy eyelids didn’t quite close letting cold eyes become glassy. Shiro was frozen. Matthew Holt was dead on a operation table- and Shiro was frozen.

A cold wind blew from a vent, Matt’s body was dragged away. Shiro was taken away without much struggle. Shock can be the best sedative out there. Everytime he closed his eyes, light brown orbs stared right back, silent and scared. Shiro was alone in this place. Anything familiar thousands of lightyears away or dead. Shiro was alone as he cried, mourned over the closest person he knew that wasn’t family. He was alone. He had broken a promise, one of the most important promises he had made. He was alone. Takashi Shirogane was alone, mourning.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry. I am going to try to redeem myself in a bit by making a second soft part because all this account has is angst. I'm sorry once again.
> 
>  
> 
> Love,
> 
> Smitten/Danny


End file.
